The Purdy Mans Daughter
by Sharingan000
Summary: Living in an orphanage as an emo girl is not fun when the other kids make fun of you. That's how Morticia has felt for seventeen years. Her parents died when she was only a few months old. One day, the surprising happens when Ashley Purdy wants to adopt her.


**The Purdy Mans Daughter**

**Summary:** Living in an orphanage as an emo girl is not fun when the other kids make fun of you. That's how Morticia has felt for seventeen years. Her parents died when she was only a few months old. One day, the surprising happens when Ashley Purdy wants to adopt her.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Black Veil Brides, just Morticia. But they are so AMAZING! ^-^**

**Chapter One:**

Living in an orphanage is just so fucking depressing. I've been here for seventeen years since I was only a baby. My birth parents died in a car accident, they say it's a miracle I'm alive, but my life has been absolute hell. The others living here tell me to go cut myself and commit suicide. Just because I'm emo, doesn't mean I do any of that stuff.

Yeah, I'm emo, sue me. My name is Morticia Addams, yeah I know like that lady in the Addams Family. I am seventeen years old, I have black pin straight hair, emerald green eyes, prominent cheekbones, a small nose, and a heart shaped face. I am an Asian American, at least that's what it says on my birth certificate.

I can play the cello, piano, guitar, bass, drums, and violin. I learned because I work part time at a music shop around here. I graduated early because of my IQ of 176. Yeah I'm pretty smart. My favorite bands include Asking Alexandria, Escape the Fate, Pierce the Veil, Falling in Reverse, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Evanescence, Skillet, Within Temptation, Disturbed, Linkin Park, Green Day, Three Days Grace, Muse, Avenged Sevenfold, Marianas Trench, Flyleaf, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Queen, Apocalyptica, and my all time favorite and idol band, Black Veil Brides. I could never live without music. I love it so much.

As the lady running this joint tells me, my parents, John and Melanie Addams, died in a car crash. I was only three months old, and since I had no other family member in this world, I went to this fucking orphanage.

This place is horrible, terrible, absolute hell and I hate it. But I gotta live in it. Just one more year and I am a legal adult.

I walk to my room and find solace here. I sigh and open the laptop I bought with all the money I saved from my job at the music store. The music store is like a second home to me, better than this place.

I click on the song 'I Don't Care' by Apocalyptica, featuring Adam Gontier from Three Days Grace. I sit on my stool and ready my cello and bow. The cello was a gift from my boss Ralph who is like a grandfather to me. I press play and follow along on the cello solo in the song, but I also sing the lyrics.

I try to make it through my life

In my way

There's you

I try to make it through these lies

That's all I do

Just don't deny it

Just don't deny it

And deal with it

Yeah deal with it

You try to break me

You wanna break me bit by bit

That's just part of it

If you were dead or still alive,

I don't care,

I don't care,

And all the things you left behind,

I don't care

I don't care

I try to make you see my side

Always trying to stay in line

But your eyes see right through

That's all they do

I'm getting buried in this place

I got no room you're in my face

Don't say anything, just go away

If you were dead or still alive,

I don't care,

I don't care,

Just go and leave this all behind,

I don't care

I don't care

I'm changing everything,

Cause you won't be there for me

I'm changing everything,

Cause you won't be there for me

If you were dead or still alive,

I don't care,

I don't care,

Just go and leave this all behind,

I don't care

I don't care

If you were dead or still alive,

I don't care,

I don't care,

Just go and leave this all behind,

I don't care

I don't care

At all

Tears are falling from my eyes and landing on the wood of my cello. I wipe them away and play another melody, just messing around. A knock on my door interrupts me and I stop, setting my cello down on my bed.

I walk to the door and see the owner, Janice, waiting with an emotionless look on her face. "Hello Morticia, there is someone here looking to adopt, and he seems to have similar taste as you. I think you might like him. Why don't you come and meet him?" She suggests.

I was surprise and confused. Someone wants to adopt me? And what does she mean similar taste? I think she means emo.

"Okay." I mutter, walking back and grabbing my phone, slipping it in my back pocket. The only cool thing about this place, is that Apple gives us iPhones and takes care of the funds.

I follow Janice downstairs and to the meeting area where all kids meet the people that want to adopt. Janice opens the door and I didn't expect to see-

"Ashley Purdy?" I say in surprise. He smiles and nods, standing from his seat and walking over to me, holding a hand out.

"And you must be Morticia, am I right?" He asks. I nod with a grin. We sit at the table and Janice stands behind me.

"I was not expecting to be adopted, especially by the Ashley Purdy." he laughs.

"The world is full of wonders, huh?"

"Oh yeah…" I drag out. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Janice smile a little and silently walk out to give us some privacy.

"So tell me about yourself Morticia." He says, sitting back in his seat.

"What do you want to know?" I ask, folding my hands in front of me.

"Favorite food?"

"Chipotle." I answer.

"Any instruments you play?"

"Cello, piano, guitar, bass, drums, and violin."

"Impressive." He says with a grin. "Favorite song?"

"Lost It All by BVB." This makes his grin widen.

"Favorite video game?"

"Assassins Creed."

"Favorite tv show?"

"Salem."

"Favorite animal?"

"Raven."

"Favorite movie?"

"Harry Potter."

"Favorite color."

"Red, black, and silver."

"Favorite member of BVB?"

"C.C."

"That'll boost his ego." I laugh at his joke. "Okay, favorite top five bands?"

"BVB, Falling in Reverse, Escape the Fate, Pierce the Veil, and Asking Alexandria."

"Last question. Would you accept if I wanted to adopt you?" He said with a grin.

"I accept your adoption." He smiles and we share a fist bump.

"I'll talk to the tall lady with the razor blade heels, you go ahead and pack. Oh and heads up, our tour bus is parked outside and the others are in there." He says. I lighten up a bit more.

"Great. Wait question, what did the other kids faces look like when they saw the tour bus?" He laughed.

"Oh it was hilarious. I even took a picture." He pulled his phone out and showed me the picture. I about died laughing with him.

"Okay okay, don't show it to me again or else we're gonna be here for a while. I'm gonna go pack real quick." I told him. He nodded and we went our separate ways, Ashley to Janices office, and me to my soon to be old room.

I pack my clothes and few possessions all in my duffel bag, my laptop, charger for phone and laptop, a couple books, and CDs in my backpack, and set my cello in my hard case which has some stickers and painted designs I did myself. I pull on my denim jacket over my sleeveless skeleton shirt and exchange my flip flops for vans. I shrug my backpack on, and grab my duffel and cello in my other hands.

Walking out, I see Ashley and Janice waiting down the hall. Janice smiles at me as I walk to them.

"You ready to go?" Ashley asks me. I nod with a smile. Much to my protests, Ashley takes my duffel.

"You were always my most well behaved one here, Morticia. I hope you have a good life and stay out of trouble. You're a smart girl, choose your own path." Janice says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Janice, for everything." I give her a small hug and leave the orphanage with Ashley.

Walking out, I see some of the older kids watching through the window. A few of them had looks of envy and anger. I smirk and flip them off when Ashley wasn't looking. They were assholes to me, so I be an asshole back.

Ashley opens up a compartment for my bags and he sets my bag inside, but he lets me take my cello in the bus. We walk in and I am immediately hit with the music of Motley Crue. Sitting on the couch by the window is Andy Biersack, Jinxx, Jake Pitts, and Christian Coma.

"Hey Ashley, you're back. And who is this?" Jinxx asks.

"Guys this is Morticia Addams. I adopted her." Ashley says as we sit down on the opposite couch in front of them.

"Cool, and judging by the bad shirt, you already know who we are." C.C. says. I nod with a smile.

"Yes I do. How could I not? You guys are like my idols. And I did not expect to get adopted by Ashley Purdy."

"Yep, not an everyday thing, huh?" C.C. asked me.

"Nope…" I said popping the 'p'.

"Cool, I'm not the only cello player." Jinxx said, pointing to my case.

"If you want you can hold him, just be careful with Jack-Jack." I said, passing him my case carefully.

"Jack-Jack?" Jake asks with a small chuckle, his guitar in his hands.

"Yeah, I watched the Incredibles one day and I liked the name and my cello." I gave a small shrug. "It stuck." C.C. laughed, and all of a sudden hopped on the other side of me, so now I was in between him and Ashley. He put his arms around me and his hand on top of my head.

"I like her, can I keep her?" He asks. Ashley smacked the back of his head, making C.C. release me. "Ow, why you so mean to me?"

"'Cause you can't keep her. I already adopted her." Ashley said, putting an arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile when he said that.

"I'll never get used to the fact that you," I said poking his hip. "Adopted me and am in THE tour bus of BVB." I said waving my arms around.

"Well, get used to it, girlfriend." Andy says in a girly voice and snaps his finger, doing an 'mhmm' kinda like Brent Rivera. Yes I know about Brent Rivera, don't diss me, mhmm.

"Yeah it's gonna take some time." I said nodding. They all nodded in agreement.

So today's events- I play the cello to an Apocalyptica song, I get told someone wants to adopt me, I find out it's Ashley Purdy, I get adopted, taken onto their tour bus, meet the rest of the band, Jinxx wants to play my cello, and C.C. says he wants to keep me. Could this day get any better?


End file.
